


hot cocoa & mistletoe

by lostmemoria



Series: veena's fic extravaganza [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All other characters listed have cameo appearances, Canon Divergence, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Implied Malira, Kissing, Lydia's in College, Mistletoe, Takes place after 5b, implied sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, well would you look at that. I wonder how that mistletoe got there,” she purrs, her voice a singsong as her eyes flicker upward and he follows her gaze. And just like she said, he sees the mistletoe hanging overhead from a crimson ribbon. It makes his mouth fall slack, because goddamn it, she <i>knows.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	hot cocoa & mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> marrish + [46:](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com/post/134542056492/46-marrish) “Person A seducing person B into taking a few steps back/backing them against the wall (“oh look how did that mistletoe get there????”)’

When the Sheriff invites him to the yearly Christmas bash that the pack and the adults have every year, Jordan’s first intention was to politely decline. It’ll be his second Christmas that he spends alone ever since he came back from the military. He doesn’t really have any family to go home to and this year, and even though he’s found a home in this supernatural town, he’s become used to being alone during the holiday season.

“I already have the graveyard shift that day,” he tries to explain to the Sheriff, “I mean, someone has to be here just in case. And besides, I’m sure there’s probably going to be a lot of paperwork for me to—”

“It’s at the Martin household. Lydia’s gonna be there.”

The Sheriff’s words make Jordan freeze from writing down another word. It happens at instinct now, whenever he hears her name. He’s not sure how to describe their relationship except that it’s complicated.

Very. Complicated.

She’s at Stanford right now, has been for the past few months ever since she graduated in June with the rest of the pack. They had spent that summer together, not only extensively learning more about his powers but also just spending time together. Going out for coffee, lunch, or a walk in the preserve where they would sometimes go for training sessions, because it was still important for her to learn to defend herself especially everything she’d been through with the doctors. She spent a few days at his house after that, not feeling safe anywhere else but there and he let her. 

He thought that after she went to Stanford they would stop talking, that she would start a new path in her life and forget about him and he would allow it, not even complaining once about it because all he wants is for her to be happy. But that’s not what happened. After she went to Stanford, she kept in contact with him. Texts, late night phone calls, skype on weekends. She’s insistent, he’ll give her that, but that’s okay because he loves every second of it.

And even though he’ll lie to himself and say that he’s absolutely content with where their relationship is at, even if it means sometimes listening to Lydia talking about going out with other guys, kissing other guys, _possibly having sex_ with other guys, it definitely doesn’t stop that guilty feeling he gets in his chest late at night wishing that he was  _that_ guy.He’ll just never admit it to himself, of course.

But hearing the Sheriff say that Lydia was going to be there at the party makes his heart beat a little faster. “She is?” He asks, because even when she’s not here the strawberry blonde has him wrapped around her finger.

The Sheriff nods, sliding the invitation across the desk towards him. “Yep. And if you ask me Parrish, I think it’s about time you tell her how you feel.”

Jordan feels his face start to burn, his jaw going slack. “W-What? I…I don’t know what you mean, sir.”

The Sheriff snorts, making an exasperated face that reminds him too much of Stiles. “Don’t deny it, Parrish. I see the way you smile when you get texts from her during your shift.”

“Sir, I can explain—”  
  
The Sheriff stops him, “no need to explain, because guess what? She likes you just as much.”

His eyes go wide. “She does?”

The Sheriff rolls his eyes. “It’s kind of obvious.”

He leaves him with that, reminding him that the party starts at nine on Christmas Eve. The invitation card doesn’t move from where the Sheriff left it on his desk for the next week and he tries his hardest to ignore it, but no matter how hard he tries, his gaze keeps falling back on it.

And before he knows it, Christmas Eve finally comes around and he finds himself going to work. He fills out paperwork, takes a few calls about noise complaints or disturbances because people got a little too drunk. At around fifteen minutes past nine, Peterson finally pesters him enough to clock out, reassuring him that he’ll take care of the rest of the shift and that he should just go to the party. Because apparently everyone at the station knows about him liking Lydia and maybe Sheriff’s right after all. Maybe it’s just too obvious.

Jordan finally clocks out half past nine and when he gets to his car while slipping his jacket out, he gets a text. It’s from Malia.

_Yo, u coming right?_

He lets out a sigh. He doesn’t answer but gets another text soon after.

_Lydia’s here. she looks so hot. if i wasnt dating kira id prob be getting some of that ;)_

He can’t help but roll his eyes as he gets into his car. He knows Malia’s just saying it to get him to come to the party. He’s about to start up the engine and pull out of the parking lot with the intention of just going home when another text arrives:

_shes lonely dude. i can tell by her scent. she misses you. SO get your ass over here before i come over there and drag u here myself. chemosignals never lie !!!_

He also knows that Malia isn’t the type to lie either. And just the thought of Lydia  _missing him_  and possibly feeling lonely because of him,makes him feel guilty and finally cave.

 

&.

 

When he gets to the Martin household, everyone’s already half drunk, including the supernaturals.

Apparently Stiles managed to get something from Deaton to lace into the drinks so that Scott and the others can get drunk. They weren’t sure if it would work at first but by the way Malia grabs him as soon as he enters the house and nearly yells in his face, breath clearly stinking of alcohol, Jordan’s sure that it worked. And part of him knows that he should probably bust them for underage drinking but it’s Christmas Eve and he’s not on duty so he lets it go.

Malia lets go of him too as soon as Kira comes over and drags her away while apologizing to him profusely as Malia rests her head on the shorter girl’s shoulder. Lydia told him that after her and Stiles broke up, Malia got much more closer to Kira who had a mutual break up with Scott. Kira’s dad now teases her about how she ended up dating the coyote after all.

He makes his way to the living room, deciding that if he’s going to survive the night he’ll probably need a drink himself, hopefully sans Druid drugs. He’s greeted by all the adults: Melissa, Noshiko, Ken, and the Sheriff (who reminds him that off duty, he’s just John to him), and as they settle into idle chit chat waiting for the clock to strike midnight, Jordan can’t help but glance around. His eyes search for a head of strawberry blonde hair but he doesn’t see her anywhere.

“Looking for Lydia?”

He turns and sees Melissa looking at him with an amused smile. She’s wearing a santa hat and what he presumes is suppose to be an ugly Christmas sweater but it’s actually kind of cute, with a picture of a sheep and large letters printed across saying,  _FLEECE NAVIDAD._

“Nice sweater,” he tells her, returning the smile. “And…actually, yeah. Do you know where she is?”

“Backyard.” Her gaze flickers over to the glass patio doors that lead out to the pool. “Oh, and if you’re going out there, take this.” She hands him one of the steaming mugs of hot cocoa she was holding. “It’s my special peppermint hot chocolate. Give it to her. Maybe it’ll help ease the mood?” The last part makes Jordan turn red like a teenage boy because he’s starting to think everyone knows about his crush on Lydia and he’s only realizing it now.

Thanking her for the cocoa, he makes his way towards the backyard, slowly sliding the patio doors open while he balances the mug in one hand. It’s nice and chilly as he steps outside, but it barely affects him now that he has an abnormally high body temperature due to his hellhound powers. Closing the doors behind him, his gaze then immediately catches Lydia sitting at the edge of the pool, dipping her feet in the water. She’s dressed in a red dress that looks stunning on her and Jordan thinks that she could be sitting in her PJs and he’d still think she’d look stunning. Her strawberry blonde locks are in loose curls that spill down her back and his fingers itch to gently twirl a strand between his fingertips.

Part of him doesn’t want to move forward, wanting instead to just watch her like this, completely peaceful. It’s a rare moment he gets to see her like this because of all the supernatural havoc always going on. But then the moment is over, because Lydia turns to splash a hand in the water and sees him in her peripheral vision. She turns to look at him fully and he sees the surprise that crosses her face momentarily before she’s smiling, standing up and putting on her heels again, eyes never leaving his face.

“Hey,” he greets quietly as he walks closer to her. “Long time no see.”

And when he sees her close up, she still looks as beautiful as ever. Almost like a dream except this isn’t one. “It’s Christmas Eve, Jordan. You can at least not work  _today_ ,” she teases, eyeing him up and down in his uniform gratuitously.

It’s been a long time since he’s seen her check him out like that and it makes him turn pink as he shrugs sheepishly. “Well, you know me. Always working.” He hears laughter from inside the house, a soft buzz in the air between them.

She hums, “is that why you came here? To talk to me about  _work?_ ” Her tone is deliberate and tantalizing, as if trying to nudge him to admit the truth of his feelings, a truth that she’s known all along because he swears that along with being a banshee, she’s gotta be a psychic too.

He shakes his head. “I came here because I wanted to see you, I missed you.” The words leave him fast, nearly making him flushed and breathless and he dips his head embarrassingly, opting to stare into the foam at the top of the hot cocoa instead.

He doesn’t get to stare long though because he feels her gentle touch against his cheek, making him look up at her again and seeing her smile cheek to cheek. “I missed you too,” she says softly.

It makes him grin because how can he not? She’s the girl of his dreams. “This is for you, by the way. Scott’s mom made it. Thought you’d like it.” He hands her the mug and she takes it carefully, giving it a sip.

“Mhm, s’good.” She murmurs, taking another. When she pulls away there’s a stain of whip cream across her upper lip that she doesn’t notice right away. It makes him chuckle as he leans closer to her without a second thought, wiping it away with the pad of his thumb. His touch lingers a little too longer than needed, his thumb brushing against her lip and it makes her glance up at him with those wide hazel eyes of hers, eyelashes fluttering under his gentle caress. It makes him blush harder when he finally pulls away.

“Sorry, you, um, had a little something,” he says stupidly.

“Did I?” She chimes, taking a step closer to him. “You know…Three months ago and you were always so hesitant to get close to me? To touch me?” She steps closer and he finds himself stepping back instinctively, a knot forming in his throat. “Did three months of missing me make my deputy a little more  _bold?_ ” She places the mug of hot chocolate down on one of the poolside tables.   
  
“I…I…” He tries to speak, but he can’t, and before he knows it he finds himself back up into the patio door, trapped by her.

She grins devious, almost triumphantly, as she closes the space between him and he can feel the line of her body pressed against his, their faces so close. All he has to do is dip his head and….

“Oh, well would you look at that. I wonder how that mistletoe got there,” she purrs, her voice a singsong as her eyes flicker upward and he follows her gaze. And just like she said, he sees the mistletoe hanging overhead from a crimson ribbon. It makes his mouth fall slack, because goddamn it, she  _knows._ She’s known all along and she’s planned this for who knows how long.

“So…,” she murmurs, hands sliding down his uniform clad chest, “are you finally gonna kiss me, deputy? Or…do I have to find someone else to kiss for Christmas?”

His gaze falls from her eyes to her lips, sparkling from the light coating of gloss as he thinks about how he’s been waiting three months. Three months to see her again, three months to do what he’s been wanting to do for far too long.

One of his hands finds her cheek, cupping softly while his other hand slides down to the curve of her waist. They fall in place beautifully, like they were always meant to be like this, together. He pulls her close, as close as he can get her, and maybe three months have made him bolder. Their noses bump and brush together and a soft giggle escapes Lydia’s lips that makes him smile as he searches her eyes once more. She nods and it’s all he needs before he finally presses his lips against hers, tasting the sweet gloss of her lips and reveling in the warmth of her mouth.

It’s a soft and tender kiss at first, but then Lydia quickly deepens it. Her hands wrap around his neck as he feels her nails scrape into the nape of his neck, making him groan and respond just as hungrily, craving her touch more and more, never getting enough. His teeth drag teasingly down on her lower lip and it makes her gasp as he kisses her even more, swallowing her moans before she pulls away, breathless. And his first thought is that he went too far and she didn’t like it, but then she’s shaking her head when he tries to apologize.

“No…It’s not that,” she says, still a little breathless. “It’s just….I didn’t think good guys could kiss like  _that._ ” There’s a light blush staining her cheeks as she says it and he thinks it’s the cutest thing ever.

He smiles against her mouth. “I might be a good guy but I’m not a  _saint._ ”

“Oh, really now? Says the guy who has posters of meerkats on his wall and gets insulted when I make fun of them.”

“Hey, don’t be jealous of my meerkats.”

She laughs and he nuzzles her throat, making her giggle even more before he presses kisses up her neck, ready to meet her lips again when they’re interrupted by the patio door sliding open.

“Hey Der, the coast is clear, nobody’s out here so we can totally fuck—” Stiles voice drops as soon as he sees the two of them together, hands and bodies plastered all over each other. “Lydia! What the hell, if you’re gonna go make out with your deputy boyfriend, go get a room!”

Jordan watches as the strawberry blonde gives him a look that could kill. “You know, I could be saying the same to you and sourwolf,” she tattles.

“Hey, not cool. Only I can call Derek a sourwolf! Right, Der?” Stiles glances over his shoulder at Derek who just steps outside. Jordan guesses that he didn’t buy into Stiles Druid drugs for spiking the drinks.

“You’re lucky I like you enough to deal with you calling me that,” Derek groans, making Lydia giggle as she looks back at Jordan, hands sliding down to his waist.

“You know, now that I think about it, getting a room sounds just perfect right about now.” Her tone is seductive and her smile all flirty, and Jordan doesn’t complain as she leads him all the way up to her room with her fingers hooked around his belt loops.

No one even realizes that they’re gone.

When the clock finally strikes midnight, the voices of everyone downstairs greeting each other a merry Christmas travels upstairs to where they’re cuddling together on her bed. Lydia’s head rests on his chest where she’s asleep while he has a protective arm wrapped around her, his thumb stroking soothing circles against her arm.

He leans down, pressing a kiss on her forehead. “Merry Christmas, Lyds.” He smiles against her hair, while thinking how he couldn’t find a more perfect way to spend Christmas morning.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)
> 
> i'm doing a [fic extravaganza](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com/post/134351988632/hello-since-the-holidays-are-just-around-the) so feel free to prompt me!


End file.
